Boca Virgen
by soyvegetariana
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a los tres años de Vegeta y Bulma


_**Boca virgen**_

_**este es el primer fic que publico pero no es el primero que escribo, así que no quiero que me vean como una inexperta. esta pequeña parte es solo para que vean que no soy una de las chicas que publica de Vegeta y Bulma solo porque tienen fama; amo esta pareja como ninguna otra y quiero permanecer en los recuerdos de muchas chicas y... chicos con las historias que vengo a mostrarles, no me gusta dejar las cosas a media, así que cualquier fic que publique desde ahora tendrá su final... espero que disfruten este corto y saludos a los que me leen (obvio) **_

_**declaración: Dragon Ball, Z y GT no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes; el honor es de Akira Toriyama **_

_**disculpen la mala ortografía, no tuve tiempo de corregir **_

Era una noche lluviosa en la capital y la corporación capsula estaba en penumbras. Bulma no podía dormir, se daba vueltas en la cama y enojada pateaba las frazadas como si estas fueran la causa de su insomnio. La mayoría de las veces, se dormía en cuanto se acostaba, todo por el agotamiento de un día de trabajo en su laboratorio y aunque ayer también había agotado su mente, hoy no podía conciliar el sueño que tanto añoraba, sentía que sus ojos ni cansados estaban. Decidida a acabar con esto, se levantó de su cama, se puso una bata y salió de su habitación, creyendo que caminando por los pasillos de su gran hogar podían agotarla.

Al lado de su habitación, estaba la de Vegeta y su puerta estaba abierta; eso significaba que él no estaba allí adentro –probablemente aún sigue entrenando ¡ay! ¿Es que ese hombre no se toma un respiro? –dijo para sí. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y él parece que creía que entrenar hasta tarde aumentaría su fuerza. Ella quiso verificar si efectivamente su huésped seguía entrenado y entonces entró a la habitación de él; muchas veces había entrado incluso cuando él estaba presente, para reclamarle de algo o informarle cualquier cosa. Aunque ahora, desde la ruptura con Yamcha, Bulma había entablado más conversación con Vegeta, después de todo, ella no lo encontraba tan mal sujeto, solo algo egoísta y cerrado, pero ella siempre trataba de sacarle alguna platica. Siempre andaba solo y cuando llegaba la ocasión le gustaba comer sin que nadie lo molestara; sí, porque desde la primera vez que conoció a los padres de Bulma decidió que era mejor comer solo que mal acompañado. A bulma todavía le da risa recordar la cara que pone cuando su madre lo está acosando, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como su mamá, era como si ella lo ponía de los nervios y entonces fruncía la boca al mismo tiempo que su ceja le tiritaba mientras una gota de sudor se le caía, hacía como si la ignorara pero aún estaba escuchando su parloteo monótono. Con el padre de la terrícola no había problema solo que cuando él exigía nuevos robot para su entrenamiento, el anciano a pesar de que se asustaba, a veces le llevaba la contraría sin miedo hacer asesinado. Y por último, con Bulma las cosas era un cliché, la mayoría de las veces era ella quien gritaba primero, porque si algo no le gustaba a Vegeta, es que le dijeran que es un mal educado o un grosero. Él era un príncipe y como tal tenía a veces modales que olvidaba cuando se enojaba, y esa mujer a veces lo sacaba de quicio y terminaba gritándole. Pero él sabía muy bien el carácter que ella tenía, y debía reconocer que en ocasiones daba miedo, ella era una escandalosa.

Las cortinas de la fría habitación se levantaba ligeramente por el viento y la lluvia estaba mojando el suelo. Bulma fue rápida en cerrar la ventana para que no dejara peor de lo que estaba y para que el ambiente se calentara un poco igual tenía pensado poner un poco de calefacción a la casa. Decidida a hacer eso pensando que la vuelta le serviría para volver a dormir, caminó por los pasillos de la casa para encontrar la escalera que la llevara al primer piso. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose le llamó la atención. De una mesita de noche agarró un florero de adorno por protección si es que el causante de ese ruido fuera un ladrón; era chistoso pensar que ella temía a algo, después de a ver recorrido el espacio, en un viaje intranquilo donde varias veces estuvo en peligro. Bajó despacio y con sigilo por las escaleras. Un relámpago la hizo saltar del susto, que también ayudó a la iluminación dejando ver a quien provocó el sonido. Allí estaba Vegeta muy mal herido tratando de afirmarse de un mueble casi apoyando todo el cuerpo. Un garrón estaba roto en el suelo por Vegeta que lo empujó accidentalmente.

-¡vegeta! –gritó Bulma corriendo a su lado, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pecho para tratar de incorpóralo, él parecía casi inconsciente porque se había quejado cuando ella con su débil fuerza trataba de ayudarlo a caminar. La gravedad de sus heridas eran notorias y tan peligrosas como las que tuvo aquella vez en la que explotó la capsula de gravedad. Esa misma vez en la que ella decidió hacer la capsula de gravedad más resistente.

-¿pero que te has hecho hombre…? –le dijo Bulma sin esperar que él respondiera. Habría llamado a sus padres para que la ayudaran a llevarlo hasta su habitación pero ellos estaban al otro lado, y no quería dar la vuelta, así que sin más trató de llevarlo ella misma, pero parecía imposible.

Entonces él, se removió de donde ella lo estaba sosteniendo sorprendiendo a la mujer –no… necesito tu… ayuda –dijo Vegeta con una voz adolorida y rasposa, sin verla siquiera, con su mínima fuerza que le daban sus pies subió escalón por escalón y con cada paso que daba su cuerpo cesaba más, al igual que su visión.

-no seas necio –ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que él muriera en su escalera, decidida llegó hasta él y lo volvió a ayudar. Esta vez él parecía no importarle o ya estaba empezando a dejar de sentir a su cuerpo responder. La fuerza de sus piernas y pies le ayudaron a llegar a su habitación, aunque el apoyo de Bulma también fue útil. Bulma lo sentó en la cama para luego ir por todo su arsenal de primeros auxilios, que siempre está a la mano desde que el saiyajin vive allí. Cuando regresó Vegeta seguía sentado en la cama pero su cuerpo se balanceó para atrás queriendo acostarse por completo –ah ah ah, ni creas que esta vez te dejaré así de mal herido solo porque tú quieres – Bulma lo detuvo antes de que lograra su objetivo, él le gruñó con los ojos semi abiertos y pestañeando constantemente por el sangrado en su ceja izquierda.

-y yo soy el necio –y Vegeta no se pudo quedar callado.

Ella no le hizo caso y le comenzó a desinfectar las heridas más graves, como la del brazo donde tenía una quemadura muy fea con unos cortes que sangraban. Pero las dos heridas más peligrosas que tenía y las que justificaban su estado, era en la cabeza de donde venía el hilito de sangre y el pecho que también tenía una quemadura profunda y sangrante; lo de más en su cuerpo eran rasguños y moretones algo superficial. Bulma solo se dedicó a curar esas partes graves pero al mirar que el costado del cuerpo de Vegeta, allí donde estaban los huesos de su costilla, un feo tinte se le estaba tiñendo, era un morado medio verdoso, prueba de que una de sus costillas estaban fracturadas o rotas. Bulma puso cara de enojo y con sus manos suaves tocó esa parte empujando en ella. Él se quejó de dolor y estaba a punto de reclamarle pero lo detuvo el tacto de ella en su costado, era una caricia débil como si se estuviera disculpando. Si querer él se sonrojó y miró para otro lado para que la muchacha no lo notara, ella parecía más concentrada en vendarle esa parte que en su rostro. Luego de terminar con eso, ella se puso de pie dispuesta a limpiar la sangre desde su procedencia; él la detuvo.

-ya basta, no quiero tu ayuda –le habló obteniendo más fuerzas esta vez y es que parece que las curaciones de Bulma le hicieron un efecto rápido, claro que ese efecto no duró mucho cuando ella toco la parte herida de su cabeza. Todo se nubló y sintió el dolor tremendo en su cráneo que lo hizo temblar y un pitido en su oído comenzó a escuchar -¡ahg! -

-¿¡Vegeta!? –le gritó asustada Bulma viendo como ahora empezaba a agarrarse la cabeza con las dos manos su expresión de dolor la atemorizó por completo – ¡Vegeta, por favor tranquilízate! –él miraba al suelo y apretaba los ojos con fuera, Bulma más que asustada lo tomó del rostro –Vegeta abre los ojos y mírame –le dijo con suavidad. Él dejó de moverse como si lo torturaran pero seguía con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados –necesito que te tranquilices y me mires Vegeta, solo abre los ojos –le pedía con suavidad. De apoco Vegeta se fue relajando hasta bajar sus manos y abrir lentamente los ojos –eso es, bien hecho –lo alentó ella.

-eres… eres… eres muy ¡torpe! –si habría estado en sus cinco sentido le habría dicho otra cosa, pero en sus oídos todavía podía escuchar el chillido –Grr, sí estuviera en mi mejor condición no la cuenta ¡bruta! –sí, estaba muy enojado y encima apenas y podía abrir los ojos era como si le dolieran al abrirlos completamente.

-¡óyeme, fue sin querer! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que entrenes como un loco y además a estas horas de la noche! –aún mantenía sus dos manos puestas en las mejillas de él, ninguno de los dos se daba ni cuenta de eso.

-deja ya de gritar, que con solo escucharte me vuelve a doler la cabeza –apretó los dientes.

Bulma suspiro para tranquilizarse, se había asustado al verlo así y no quería pelear con él y provocar otra jaqueca –está bien no gritare, pero deja que termine de curarte –por fin había soltado su rostro para tomar el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-tengo que volver a repetírtelo, ¡te dije que no necesito nada de ti! –

-por lo menos déjame curar tu rostro –y volvió a sostener una de sus mejillas tratando de limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a secarse. Pero Vegeta no colaboraba en nada. Por algo singular el rose de ella en su cara lo estaba quemando a pesar del frío de la noche, Bulma lo quemaba con sus manos y no se daba ni cuenta que de un momento a otro, las morenas mejillas de Vegeta cambiaban de color natural a uno que delataba el estado en el que estaba. Por todos los medios trató de no ver los ojos de ella, le desviaba mucho la mirada para que lo dejara en paz -¡pero no te muevas Vegeta! –le decía y volvía a tocar su mejilla y eso no estaba bien en él, permitirle ese atrevimiento.

La vio a los ojos dispuesto a detenerla cueste lo que cueste, aunque su estado no se lo permitiera, pero al mirar sus ojos con el azul hermoso de ella, el auto control se fue a la punta del cerro. Ella también lo miró con una expresión confundida, porque la mirada de Vegeta mostraba seriedad pero como si la atravesara por dentro a pesar de que los ojos de él estuvieran semi abiertos seguía siendo muy poderosa su manera de mirar. Y fue algo inesperado para él lo que pasó, ella bajó la vista de sus ojos a sus labios y se fue acercando lentamente hasta tocar sus secos pliegues, fue un rose despacio pero que dejaba mucho en que pensar, y es que ella mantenía sus labios así pegados solamente por la punta. Vegeta había abierto los ojos enormemente sin importarle el dolor en los parpados y su boca estaba levemente abierta por la sorpresa, mirando como ella cerró sus ojos y los volvía a abrir separándose de él, se quedó mirando más debajo de sus labios. Ese rubor en las mejillas de ella, lo podía ver muy bien aunque tratara de disimularlo, y esa reacción avergonzada que nunca había visto en Bulma la hizo ver todavía más hermosa de lo que ya la encontraba.

¿¡Pero que están haciendo!? Fue la pregunta incierta que cruzo ambas mentes. Quizás fue la adrenalina de hace un rato o la extrañas sombras de la habitación o tal vez, lo cerca que estaban sus rostros o probablemente algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a arder, pero algo era seguro; los dos lo estaban sintiendo y no podían ignorarlo más, era como si algo se les derramara por dentro.

Bulma miró otras vez a Vegeta que parecía muy asombrado por la acción que ella empezó –tienes el labio herido… -dijo ella como único recurso de excusa, pero había sonado como si le dijera algo casual. Estaba nerviosa, sus ojos tiritaban y brillaban incandescentes y como Vegeta no decía nada, solo la miraba sin tener una maldita idea de que decir. Ella lo besó otra vez, robándole el labio inferior que tenía una cortada donde había un pequeño rastro de sangre, succionando al cerrar los ojos como si deseara beber de esta y sanar la herida. En parte eso era lo que Bulma quería, que él pensara que ella solo trataba de sanar la cortada de su labio; pero eso no era lo que en la cabeza de Vegeta había.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? El calor de su boca no lo dejaba pensar, no recordaba bien cuando fue la última vez que tenía una mujer tan cerca suyo, pegada a su cuerpo era lo único borrosamente que recordaba, pero sabía que nunca una de ellas había estado tan cerca de su rostro y menos tocándolo, probándolo como Bulma lo hacía. Jamás le había gustado mirar a las personas cuando sus bocas se juntaban ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa acción, no probó la boca de nadie y la boca de Bulma lo estaba segando; no sabía que hacer, apartarla era la mejor opción, pero le gustaba… le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha. Voluntarios, sus ojos comenzaron a entre cerrarse de nuevo hasta que los escondió completamente dejando entrar las sensación oscuras de la noche con las luz de Bulma y su dulce néctar.

Ella abrió los ojos y descubrió lo que no esperaba, que él callera en la sensación. Más animada, se acopló mucho más a su boca, invitándolo al juego. Pero algo no entendía, él no movía su boca, no hacía nada, solo se dejaba llevar. Ahí fue cuando lo supo; si no fuera por su inteligencia pensaría que Vegeta solo no le gustaba besar ¿pero a que hombre le iba a encantar ser controlado por una mujer? Menos a un sujeto que es el orgullo en persona. El secreto de Vegeta, le parecía algo atónito, pero agradable, de hecho se sintió poderosa. Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a guiarlo, puso ambas manos en el rostro de él, y ejerció más presión, mientras Vegeta solo se dejaba regir, ante la débil terrícola que de carácter era poderosa. Con delicadeza y sensualidad, la lengua de ella fue rozando la herida de Vegeta como un coqueteo de bocas; él se sonrojó porque la sensación lo estremeció, y una corriente recorrió su cuerpo; era deliciosa, como probar un manjar prohibido. Bulma, intrépida, mordió los labios de Vegeta suavemente, necesitaba que él pusiera atención, le estaba exigiendo que la siguiera.

Las manos de Vegeta, despacio, bajaron por los hombros de Bulma; parecía nervioso. Ella se levantó haciendo que estas mismas manos anchas y llenas de cicatrices por los combates atraparan su cintura. En cada lado de los muslos de Vegeta, las rodillas de Bulma se acomodaron sin dejar de mover sus labios, ella se sentó el su regazo y como si el instinto se apoderara de Vegeta, la acercó más a él, recorriendo su espalda, casi clavando los dedos; quizás fue la gloriosa sensación que sentía al tener un calor atrapado en su entrepierna que Bulma al sentarse provocó o el leve gemido que la joven ahogó en su boca. Sus labios comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la muchacha, pero fue torpe al comienzo. Ella lo frenó acariciando su melena en punta cuidando en no tocar su herida; se enredaba en su pelo regodeándose a su antojo y mandando escalofríos tentadores a Vegeta que lo estaban llevando a un punto en el que jamás se sintió tan hambriento; ya no le dolía su cuerpo, no podía sentir las heridas, las caricias de Bulma en su cabeza le estaban sirviendo de calmante, pero hacía que creciera su fuego escondido.

Vegeta ya sabía mover su boca al compás de Bulma, pero ella lo incitó a hacer algo atrevido, monitoreando su lengua con la suya, enredándose, mezclando sus salivas. La vulgaridad en sus besos, Vegeta la descartó ya eso no le importaba, por muy pedestre que estuvieran siendo al ser tan salvajes, ya no le interesaba, solo lo alentaba más, estaba perdiendo el control sin fijarse, estaba olvidando que era un príncipe de un raza poderosa y que ella era una simple terrícola débil, una humana sin importancia.

La temperatura comenzó a subir sin que el aire acondicionado fuera encendido, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y se rosaban de muchas formas; parecía que esto llegaría más lejos, la ropa de Bulma comenzaba a molestar el pecho herido de Vegeta, pero cuando él trato de acariciar un poco más de piel, Bulma con su ágil mano, había tomado un parche lo bastante grande para cubrir una leve cortada que Vegeta se había hecho en el omóplato, posicionándolo allí sin siquiera mirar. El beso paró y los dos respiraban como si hubieran salido del agua, al parecer la estrategia de respirar y luego volver a besarse con frenesí no funcionó muy bien. Los dos pegaron sus frentes o Bulma la pego en la de Vegeta, que ya se estaba empezando a poner pegajosa por el calor de sus cuerpos.

Bulma fue la primera en abrir los ojos –listo, ya está curada la última herida –le susurra en el oído, sin aliento, como si lo que le dijo fue tan secreto que era un gran peligro que alguien más lo escuchara.

Vegeta, la mira de golpe ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Miró como se separaba de él y se enderezaba, dejando de tocarlo y de torturarlo con sus roces íntimos. Estaba titubeando, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, era como si mirara la pared tras suyo. Pero lo más irrefutable era que él no decía nada, como si se hubiera quedado corto de palabras. En esos momentos no sabía que hacer, y la razón atacó su mente; se había besado con una humana y lo que es peor, amiga de Kakarotto. No era su enemiga, él había hablado con ella en bastantes ocasiones, Bulma siempre le hacía preguntas y a veces los dos eran capases de soportarse, conversando como si fueran compañeros de equipo; Vegeta tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse cuando Bulma terminaba diciendo algo o haciendo algo que pudo a verle sacado carcajadas, de hecho su risa no se escuchaba con tanta malicia como la muchacha pensaba. Las cosas entre estos casi dos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo habían sido muy interesantes para ambos, pero lo que acababa de pasar, era inverosímil, y empalagoso a la vez, como si ambos hubieran descubierto una parte del otro que jamás habían visto o imaginado.

-mañana vendré a revisarte mejor… –habló otra vez bulma con cautela, como si algo se le olvidara; ese tono en ella era raro –buenas noches, Vegeta –salió por esa puerta como si nada, como si no ardiera en su pecho las ganas de volver para seguir besándolo y llegar más lejos, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía realizada en algo; en que ella siendo una débil terrícola, que pasó por diversas cosas inhumanas, que terminó con una relación de tantos años con el hombre que creyó que sería el correcto, que dejó a un asesino espacial alojarse en su casa sin tener exactamente, la respuesta del ¿el por qué lo hice? Que ELLA fuera la primera en besar al hombre, probablemente más arrogante de todo el universo y no solo eso, sino que hasta le enseñó cómo hacerlo. De todas las cosas que descubrió y vivió a lo largo de su vida, esta era la que más le resultaba increíble y peligrosa, estaba segurísima que Vegeta se había dado cuenta que ella sabía que él jamás había besado otra mujer. En su pecho había algo de orgullo creciendo y aunque debería tener miedo o estar nerviosa por lo que acaba de descubrir, sabiendo que el saiyajin probablemente ahora se sienta humillado, esa sensación de que ella era la única era reconfortante y estaba dispuesta por todo lo que se dice llamar la gran Bulma Brief en jamás dejar que esa anomalía de ser la primera y la última de Vegeta desapareciera; después de todo, no siempre se presenta la oportunidad de besar a un hombre de boca virgen a esta edad y menos a un sanguinario como Vegeta.


End file.
